The Sea Gods
GODS Of The SEA - Ancients of the Sea - Are the oldest and most powerful of all the Sea Deities, they hold more authority then any other in there domain, there power is near absolute and they are counted among the gods which all other Sea Gods Descend. Hydros oldest of all sea Deities a early child of chaos who remained with chaos is the strongest of all sea gods though he rarely leaves chaos, he never reproduced. Thalassa 2nd oldest aquatic deity, most powerful water being in the realm embodiment of the seas surface making her dominion vast beyond the earth, child of chaos and mother of fish and sea life she rules with her husband pontos as the ancient ultimate emperor & empress of the seas Pontos 2nd son of Gaea and primeval embodiment of the sea depths,father of fish and sea gods. 1st ruler of the seas who handed the title down to his sons These deities or gods had the power to control the elements of water and presided over all the fresh and salt water of the earth. They are associated with seas, sea-storms, waves, currents, sea-creatures, lakes, springs, rivers, fountains, marshes and ground waters. Lords of the Seas Each was a former Ruler of the seas at one point and now presides over their home Terran or source of power aka a major source of water such as a sea/ocean they are among the oldest and most powerful of the sea deities, and as such there kingdom matches there power each being extremely prophetic and master of shape shifting , abilities excel even among the gods. Nereus is the primordial Ancient One of the sea's rich bounty of fish, known as the "Old God of the Sea" and knows everything,the oldest child of Pontus, even things concealed from the Oracle of Delphi. Like many of the other sea-gods, Nereus was a master shapeshifter the last king before Poseidon, father of the 50 Nereids Oldest son of Pontus & Gaea // LORD of the Adriatic waters// Aigaios is the god of sea-storms and the eponymous //ruler of the Aegean Sea// Aigaios fought in the First Titan War on the side of Kronos while Oceanus remained neutral despite the efforts of both the 2nd son of Gaea and Pontus Thaumas He married an Oceanid, Electra . The children of Thaumas and Electra were the Harpies and Iris, the goddess of rainbows and a messenger of the gods Son of Pontus & Gaea. ///LORD of Indian Oceans// Keto primordial of dangers of the sea and mother of sea monsters One of the most powerful of all ocean beings rivaling Oceanus and bearing by her husband as well as her brother Phorcys, the Gorgon sisters Medusa, Euryale, and Stheno, at the same time Phorcydes the Graeae (Graiai), also known as the Gray Sisters, Echidna, and Ladon. Daughter of Pontus & Gaea ///LADY of the Black Sea/// Phorcys primordial of hidden dangers of the deep His wife was Keto, and he is father by Keto a host of monstrous children collectively known as the Phorcydes A Son of Pontus and Gaea. //LORD of Mediterranean Seas// Proteus The embodiment of the elusive sea change, or the constantly changing nature of the sea ,He can foretell the future, and master shape shifter.he will answer only to someone who is capable of capturing him Son of Pontus & Thalassa //LORD of China Seas Glaucus he is a Primordial Sea god that predates his younger brother Nereus, as the embodiment of sea life and travel across the sea, Glaucus is a sea deity of the highest order. Prophetic Son of Pontus & Thalassa // LORD of the Caribbean Seas// Oceanus is the eldest of the Titans. the father of the fresh waters, he is the son of Ouranos and Gaea and the Titan of the Sea. Oceanus is the husband of Tethys who bore him the Oceanids and Potomades. He is the predecessor of Poseidon as the Ruler of the Seas and Lord of the Waters after Neresus Son of Gaea & ouranus // LORD of Fresh Waters// Tethys Mother of fresh waters the Potamoi and Oceanides Daughter of Gaea and ouranus //LADY of the Caspin Seas// _Sea Princeapilities__ Theses Authorities are less powerful then lords but still among the strong, like princes and princess of the seas, most are the children of sea lords there power is stronger in there home(parents) domain. Aphrodite - Primordial of sea currents and waves Palemon Scylla - Embodiment of the Sea floor Daughter of Glacus Charybdis - Embodiment of tides and whirlpools Daughter of Glacus The Telchines mysterious sea-magician spirits, related to the island of Rhodes. They were four brothers, descendants of Pontus and Gaea. It is said that they had crafted the sickle, with which Cronus castrated his father Uranus. In the end, they were casted to Tartarus by Zeus who was angered by their malevolent use of magic.They invented the art of metal-working and were said to have crafted the scythe Kronos used to wound his father Ouranos. They later made a Magical Trident for Poseidon which the god used to level mountains into the sea and form the islands. Their malignant use of magic, particularly, they produced a mixture of River Styx water and sulfur, which killed plants and animals, Telkhines were the powerful children of the sea and described as being the Titans of the sea because of the immense power collective. They're also known as "fish children.They are said to rival both Posedion and Oceanus in powess Aegaeon - god of violent sea storms. He is a son of Briareus, one of the three Hekatoncheires. During Titanomachy, Aegaeon was the ally of the Titans. Achelous - the god of the river Achelous who was the greatest and the oldest river. He was the son of Oceanus and Tethys and was represented as the god of fresh water in general. Amphitrite - wife of Poseidon and the Queen of the seas. She was the personification of the sea itself and was a mother of dolphins, seals and fish. Amphitrite the daughter of Nereus and Doris which would put her among Nereids. Benthesikyme - goddess of the waves who presided over the sea of Ethiopia. She was the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite Brizo - patron goddess of sailors and fishermen. She was also a prophet who specialized for interpreting dreams. Cymopoleia - goddess of the violent sea currents and waves during storms. She was a daughter of Poseidon and was married to Briareus, one of the Hekatoncheires. Delphin - the leader of the dolphins who served Poseidon in his search and persuasion of Amphitrite. For his services, he was placed among stars, known as the constellation Delphin. Eidothea - prophetic sea nymph who instructed Menelaus how to capture her father Proteus, in order for the god to reveal him the escape from the island of Pharos, where Menelaus was trapped. Glaucus - prophetic sea-god who protected sailors and fishermen in difficult times during storms. He was once a mortal, but was transformed into a sea-god after eating a magical herb. Leucothea - sea goddess who aided sailors in distress prayers. She was once a mortal princess called Ino and was the daughter of Cadmus. Ino was punished by Hera for looking after the infant Dionysus. The goddess made her to leap into the sea from a cliff. She was then, by the Olympian gods, renamed into Leucothea and transformed into sea goddess. Nereides sea nymphs who presided over the Mediterranean Sea. They were particularly associated with Aegean Sea, where they had dwelled in the depths of the sea, inside silver cave. Most notable were Thetis (the leader of the Nereids), Amphitrite (the one who left the Nereids to become wife of Poseidon and the Queen of the seas), and Arethusa (she transformed herself into a stream on the island of Ortygia in order to escape river-god Alpheus). Nerites - young sea-god who Aphrodite fell in love with. Upon rejecting the goddess to join her at Olympus, Aphrodite turned him into shell-fish. Oceanides - three thousand fresh water nymphs, the daughters of Oceanus and Tethys. They presided over all the fresh water on earth and were separated into three groups, known as Naiads (spring, fountain, river, lake nymphs), Aurai (breeze nymphs), and Nephelai (cloud and rain nymphs), where the last two became more associated with Sky deities. Palaemon - young sea-god, the protector of the sailors in danger. His mortal name was Melicertes whose parents enraged Hera by taking care of young Dionysus. His mother Ino leapt into the death with him. He along his mother was transformed into a sea-god by the Olympians. He was renamed into Palaemon, while his mother Ino became Leucothea. Potamoi- three thousand river gods, born to Oceanus and Tethys. They were brothers of Oceanids and husbands of Naiads. Most known were Achelous (river Achelous in central Greece) Acis (river of Sicily) Acheron (river of Pain), Asopus (river of Boeotia), Cocytus (river of Wailing), Lethe (river of Oblivion), Phlegethon (river of Fire), Styx (river of Hatred), Scamander (river of Troy in Anatolia). Proteus - ancient sea-god with the power of prophecy and shape-shifting. He was the herdsman of Poseidon's seals and was associated with the island of Lemnos. Sirens - sea nymphs who drew sailors to their death with their enchanting song. Originally they were attendants and maids of Persephone, but when Hades abducted her, Demeter gave them the bodies of birds in order for them to help with the search. The Sirens was encountered by Odysseus on his journey back to Ithaca, and previously by Jasonand the Argonauts Thoosa - goddess of swiftness. She is associated with swift currents of the sea. She was loved by Poseidon, with whom she gave birth to Polyphemus, the one-eyed cyclop. Thoosa was a sea goddess associated with swiftness, and the mother of the Cyclops Polyphemus by the god Poseidon she was the daughter of Phorcys and Ceto, making her one of the Phorcydes. Triteia - fresh water nymph of the local spring of the town Triteia. She was the daughter of Triton and was a companion of Ares, with whom she gave birth to Melanippus. Triton - the god and messenger of the sea. He was son of Poseidon and his only wife Amphitrite. He is depicted and represented as a merman, with an upper body of a man and tail of a fish. According to Hesiod, he dwelt in a golden palace in the depths of the sea beneath Aegean Sea. Gorgons, three monstrous sea spirits Stheno Euryale Medusa The Graeae They were one of several trios of archaic goddesses in Greek mythology. The Graeae were daughters of the sea-deities Phorcys and Ceto. Thus, they were among the Phorcydes, all of which were either aquatic (sea-based) or chthonic (earth-based) deities. The Graeae were sisters to the Gorgons.2 The Graeae took the form of old grey-haired women; though, at times poets euphemistically described them as "beautiful." In other legends they are described as being half-swan. Their age was so great that a human childhood for them was hardly conceivable. Their names were reported as well-clad Pemphredo (Πεμφρηδώ "alarm") and saffron-robed Enyo(Ἐνυώ "horror" the "waster of cities" who also had an identity separate from this sisterhood);3 Pseudo-Apollodorus added Deino (Δεινώ "dread", the dreadful anticipation of horror) as a third.4 Hyginus adds a fourth, Persis (Περσις "destroyer, slayer") or Perso(Περσώ).5 They shared one eye and one tooth, which they took turns using. By stealing their eye while they were passing it amongst themselves, the hero Perseus forced them to tell the whereabouts of the three objects needed to kill Medusa (in other versions the whereabouts of Medusa herself), by ransoming their shared eye for the information.2 One might compare the Graeae with the three spinners of Destiny, (the Moirai); the northern European Norns; or the Baltic goddess Laima and her two sisters; though all are distinct trios. three ancient sea spirits who personified the white foam of the sea. They shared one eye and one tooth between them. Deino Enyo Pemphredo * The Harpies (Ηάρπυιαι), spirits with wings. They were associated with sudden gusts of wind. ** Aello ** Ocypete ** Podarge ** Celaeno ** Nicothoe * Hippocampi the horses of the sea. They are half horse with the tail of a fish. * The Ichthyocentaurs race of sea immortals with the upper bodies of men, the lower fore-parts of horses, ending in the long tails of fish ** Bythos (Βύθος) ** Aphros (Άφρος) * Karkinos (Καρκίνος), a giant crab who worked with the Hydra to kill Heracles. When it died, Hera put it in the sky as the group of stars called Cancer. this class includes all mid to low level deities like nymphs and gods who's realm are small, though they are the weaker class they make up the majority of sea Divinity. Many are the children or grandchildren of powerful sea lords. Hecate Tyche Halia PosidNaiads - fresh water Nymphs PosidNaiads are the 300 daughters of Poseidon and Amphitrite they are types of nymph which preside over fountains, wells, springs, streams, brooks, rivers, and marshes. They are others divided into various subclasses Crinaeae (fountains) daughters of Gaea Pegaeae (springs) daughters of Thalassa Eleionomea (marshes) daughters of Pontus Potameides (rivers) daughters of Potamois Limnades lakes daughters of Naiads fresh water nymphs daughters of the Potomoi The Naiads are intimately connected to her body of water and their very on existence seems to have depended on it. If a spring dried out, the Naiad presiding over it might void.As they are the spirits of bodies of fresh water, they do not serve directly in Poseidon's court. Nereids salt water nymphs daughters of Nereus ** Thetis (Θέτις), leader of the Nereids. She organised the birth of animals in the sea. ** Arethusa (Αρετούσα), a daughter of Nereus who was transformed into a fountain ** Galene (Γαλήνη), goddess of calm seas ** Psamathe (Πσαμάθη), goddess of sandy beaches the Nereids are Haliad nymphs and thus minor goddesses of the sea. They were the patrons of sailors and fishermen, who came to the aid of those in distress, and goddesses who had in their care the sea's rich bounty. Individually they also represented various facets of the sea, from salty brine, to foam, sand, rocky shores, waves, and currents. This in addition to the various skills possessed by seamen. The nereids and their brother Nerites were the fifty daughters and only son of Nereus and Doris. They often accompany Poseidon and are always friendly and helpful towards sailors fighting perilous storms. They are particularly associated with the Aegean Sea, where they dwelt with their father in the depths within a silvery kingdon. The most notable of them are Thetis, wife of Peleus and mother of Achilles; Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon; and Galatea, lover of the Cyclops Polyphemus. Their fresh-water 'sisters' are known as the Naiads. Difference Between the Naiads Nereids are sea nymphs, but they are only used to sea water, unlike the Naiads that are fresh water nymphs. The Nereids serve in Poseidon's court while the Naiads do not. The phorcyces The Potamoi are the gods of rivers, They are the fathers of Naiads, and the brothers of the Oceanids, and as such, the sons of Oceanus and Tethys. The river gods were depicted in one of three forms Oceanids Each was very old they patroness of a particular spring, lake, river, sea, pond, pasture, flower, or cloud. Some of them were closely associated with the Titans such as Calypso, Clymene, Asia, and Electra or personified abstract concepts like Tyche or Peitho. They are called Oceanids, as their father is Oceanus. They are the 3,000 nymphs presiding over sources of fresh water, both heavenly (rain, moist breezes,...) and earthly (rivers, seas, springs,...). Some of them were also Anthusai, Aurai, Leimonides, Nephelai, and Elder Naiads. Their brothers, the 3,000 Potamoi were, like their sisters, also known as Oceanids, raising their number to 6,000. The Potamoi spawned a host of younger Naiads, the mothers of these young water spirits was sometimes said to be the Elder Naiads and thus the sisters of the Potamoi. The eldest among them were numbered among the Titans: Styx, Dione, Neda, Metis, Klymene, Eurynome, Doris, Elektra, and Pleione. Some of the Oceanids personified divine blessings, such as Metis (Wisdom), Klymene (Fame), Plouto (Wealth), Tyche (Good Fortune), Telesto (Success), and Peitho (Persuasion). The goddess Nemesis (Distributor) was also sometimes included, as one who provided balance to her sister's gifts by punishing undeserved good fortune. These Good Spirits (daimones agathoi) were ephemeral in nature much like the dark children of Nyx, the Spirits of Harm (daimones kakoi). Notable Oceanids include Asia and Philyra.